A Call From Washington
by cowboykelly17
Summary: Alex gets an assignment to be the President's daughter's bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

Alex sighed slightly, glancing down at the page in front of him. He had been trying to read for the past hour and a half, but to no avail. Sighing again, he stuck his book in the pocket in front of him and plugged his headphones into the armrest of his chair, even though he didn't really want to watch the in-flight movie. It was some American comedy about a girl who was getting married. He didn't really know what was going on, except for the fact that they broke out in song every five minutes. It was kind of obnoxious actually. Despite the fact that he had no interest in the film, he tired his hardest to watch it, so that he could forget the fact the he was on another mission. Although, this mission was very different from his other mission…

It had been about a week ago. Alex had been home, finishing up his maths when the phone had rung. Jack, being closest, had grabbed the phone. Alex had watched a shadow pass over her face and he knew. He was out the door and headed toward the Royal and General Bank before she had hung up the phone.

Alex still couldn't quite believe what had happened after that. He had gone into Blunt's office, expecting to be sent to some country on another 'reconnaissance' mission. One of those in which there would be 'no danger'. However, Alex had been extremely surprised when he was told that he wouldn't be on a mission. Instead, he would be acting as a bodyguard to the children of the President of the United States!

The next few days passed as a blur. After being told that he would be briefed on the details of the assignment on his arrival, he rushed home and told Jack everything. To his surprise, she was ecstatic. "Don't you understand Alex? This is the end of the blackmailing! I'll head to America with you!"

They spent the rest of the week packing and getting Alex ready for living in the U.S. Alex had been told they he would be pretending to be the son of some senator. So, Jack had to help Alex learn how the American government worked. And, to neither one's surprise, the week flew by, and soon it was the day of Alex's departure. All he had for luggage was a sports bag and a backpack. They had decided that if he needed more stuff, Jack would either send it or bring it with her when she came (She hadn't been able to book a flight until the week after Alex's), because they had no idea how long the assignment would last…

Alex pulled the headphones out of his ears. It was no use, he absolutely couldn't watch that much singing and dancing at one time. He grabbed his iPod out of his backpack and put on some music. However, as hard as he tried, he couldn't get that stupid song out of his head.

_Mamma Mia! Here I go again..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. I do own Wes and Campbell.**

* * *

The plane landed with a slight bump as the pilot's voice came out over the intercom. "We have landed at the Washington-Dulles International Airport. Please remain seated until the plane has reached the gate. We hoped you enjoyed flying British Airways. We hope you have a wonderful time here in Washington D.C., or wherever your travels may take you."

Alex sighed and stretched out in his seat. He had managed to fall asleep for a few hours, but strangely, his dreams had been filled with dancing ladies. Who would have thought? So, all in all, it hadn't been a very restful nap. Barely suppressing a groan, Alex stood and joined the queue waiting to leave the plane.

An hour later Alex stood in front of the ATM machine, waiting for the agents who where supposed to be picking him up. He had been told that two CIA agents would pick him up and take him to headquarters, where he would be briefed about his assignment. However, Alex was not in a good mood. He hated airports; they were way to crowded and smelly. And, the fact that his parents had been killed while they were on an airplane (even though they had been killed by a bomb, not by an accident) didn't exactly help. Trying to keep his mind off of how tired and annoyed he was, Alex looked around, trying to spot the men who were picking him up. Finally after about ten minutes, he saw a likely candidate. The man wearing a dark suit and dark sunglasses, perfectly fitting the 'secret agent' stereotype. Alex sighed. Agents were a lot of things, and creative usually wasn't one of them. Picking up his bags, Alex trudged over to meet him.

"You the agent I'm supposed to meet?" Alex asked, his voice low.

"Alex Rider?" asked the man, sounding extremely surprised.

"That's me," said Alex. "The car's parked outside, right?"

"Yeah, the black Mercedes. But you…" began the man. However, Alex was already out the door.

He had just made his way over to the car when the agent caught up to him. "Excuse Mr. Rider, but you left before I had a chance to introduce myself. My name is Michael Campbell, agent number 2…"

"Nice to meet you," answered Alex, not wanting to listen to his whole speech. "This is the car right?" Agent Campbell nodded, apparently surprised that anyone would dare to interrupt him, let alone a teenage spy. Alex loaded his bags into the back and was just about to climb into the car when Campbell found his voice again.

"Are you really working for Military Intelligence in Britain?" he asked.

"No, the fact that I'm here and you're about to take me to your headquarters is all a big prank. Of course I work for MI6. If I didn't, I 'd be home playing football," said Alex before climbing in the car. Campbell stood there for a minute, his mouth slightly open, as tried to figure out what exactly had just happened.

Unsurprisingly, there was another agent sitting in the driver's seat of the car. As Alex slid in, the agent turned around. He was a big man, dressed the same way as his colleagues. When he saw Alex, he turned around and held out a hand.

"The name's Baker. Wesley Baker." He said. Alex blinked and stared at the big man, unable to believe what he had just heard. However, just as Alex was trying to figure out whether the agent knew just exactly how cliché that had sounded, he spoke up again. "However, now that I've told you my name, I will have to kill you."

Alex grinned, surprised at the joke. "I'm Alex Rider," he said, shaking Baker's hand. "I 'm glad to see someone around here has a sense of humor."

"Ah, of course. You've met my colleague, Michael Campbell. He's big into regulation stuff, if you know what I mean. I don't think he even knows what a joke is, poor fellow."

Alex laughed. He was liking this agent more and more.

"And, speak of the devil, here is my wonderful partner, Michael Campbell himself, in the flesh!" Campbell glared at the big man before turning to Alex. He looked as though he was about to say something, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. "Close your mouth Campbell, you look like a fish," said Baker. Campbell quickly closed his mouth and turned around to stare out the front window. "Now he's sulking," whispered Baker.

Alex laughed again as Campbell made a "Humph!" sound.

By now, they were just leaving the traffic surrounding the airport and entering the traffic surrounding the city. "So Alex," asked Baker. "You ever been to D.C.?"

"No I haven't Agent Baker. Or, do you prefer Mr.…."

"Call me Wesley, or Wes. Calling me by my last name makes me feel old. Well, anyways, see that tall monument in the distance? That's the Washington monument. Now, to get into the city we have to cross the…" Wesley continued to talk. He told Alex about all the different monuments and what they stood for. He also would throw in funny pieces of history, making Alex laugh. Before he knew it, they had arrived outside the CIA building.

"Mr. Rider, if you would follow me, I'll show you where you need to go," said Campbell. He looked as though someone had stuffed an iron rod up his back, making him stand up straight. Alex rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car.

"See ya later Alex," said Wesley. "I'll be 'round to pick you up when you finish up your meeting. And Alex, don't let the big man get to ya, alright?" With that, Wes drove off leaving Alex alone with Campbell.

"Please follow me." Alex fell into step behind Campbell. And, when they reached the door to the conference room, Alex couldn't help but think back to that ridiculous song he had heard on the airplane.

_Mamma Mia! Here I go again…_

_

* * *

**A/N I promise that I won't end every chapter with "Mamma Mia!" However it seemed to fit. I don't own the song however. ABBA does.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been way, way too long since I updated so I won't even try to give excuses. This chapter doesn't have a lot of action but the next one is coming soon. Promise!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alex Rider, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

* * *

Campbell knocked on the door and a voice from within called "Enter." Alex couldn't help but feel a little intimidated, even though Wes had said not to be. Alex opened the door and stepped inside the office. It was a large circular room, completely windowless. The only furniture that adorned the room was a large conference table. At one end of the table sat a man. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, khakis and aviator sunglasses.

"Aw, you must be Mr. Rider. Please come in and sit down, I don't have a lot of time to socialize," said the man, not looking up from the table. Alex quickly walked to one of the chairs. The man's voice had an edge on it that made you want to do whatever he told you to do, or else you would regret it. When Alex sat, the man looked up. He removed his sunglasses and looked down at Alex with a sneer. "Is this some sort of joke? Please leave and get me Alex Rider."

"I am Alex Rider," he said through clenched teeth. This man was really starting to get on his nerves. "Did MI6 not give you my age or something?"

"Well, they said you were young but I didn't expect a child," said the man. Alex bristled at this, he might be young but he certainly wasn't a child, not after all he'd been through. "Very well," continued the man. "Lets get to business. I don't have time to sit around babysitting a baby version of James Bond."

Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had thought Alan Blunt was bad but this man was bloody ridiculous! Alex might be young, but he definitely wasn't a child. He had seen too much to ever be a child again.

"My name is Mr. J. You will address me as such if you want to say anything. Your assignment, as I'm sure you have been told, will be to act as a bodyguard for the President's two daughters, Bethany and Jessica. I have here some files on each of them. They include blueprints of their schools, their home and the younger one's ballet studio. The files also include detailed maps of the area and some general information that you should know. I would recommend looking through the files, although I won't be too hopeful, children have lousy work ethics."

Alex clenched his teeth but said nothing. He figured that it was in his best interest not to annoy someone who could probably kill him in over a hundred ways; without resorting to any weapons. "Will I be assuming another identity?" he asked.

"No, you will remain Alex Rider from England. You are an exchange student from London, the son of an old friend of Pres. Kingston's. Your father requested that you come live in the States for a year or two, to experience the schooling he enjoyed as a native to the U.S. This will be your cover story. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but what is the name of this 'old friend' who's supposed to be my father?" asked Alex. He wanted to get this conversation over with as soon as possible; he didn't think he could stand much more of this man.

"Mr. Michael James Rider. He went to school with the President. And, before you ask, he isn't a real person, although if anyone tries to look him up or call him, they won't be disappointed. Now, since I can't spend my day chatting with children such as yourself, I will give you some things that were sent over from London from a man named Smithers. We, of course could have supplied you with tools but MI6 apparently doesn't trust American manufacturing. I believe there are instructions in the package. Now, _Mr._ Rider, if you would so kindly remove yourself from my presence, as I don't want you to stink up my office with your teenage sweat smell."

Alex stood there, unable to move. He had taken for granted that the heads of the various secret service agencies around the world could barely be called human, but this man was completely insufferable! "Are you _deaf_ Mr. Rider?" said Mr. J, "I told you to get out! Now, if you don't remove your British behind from sight immediately, I will forcibly remove you and stick you on the next plane to Sudan!" Alex quickly left the room, resisting the urge to slam the door behind him. He was surprised to see Campbell standing with his ear against the door, apparently trying to hear what the boss had said to Alex. As Alex left the room, the agent quickly leaped away from the door and began to stare interestedly at his fingers.

"You're a wonderful spy, you know that?" said Alex as he passed Campbell. Then, he walked passed the taller man and headed for the stairs.


End file.
